


Please

by tylersdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: It gets better I promise, M/M, Stuff, idk - Freeform, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersdun/pseuds/tylersdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERES MORE CHAPTERS I PROMISE<br/>---------------------<br/>"tyler, im not going anywhere, it's okay," </p>
<p>tyler buried his face in josh's chest and continued to sob, but josh wouldnt let him do that. no, that wouldnt do. </p>
<p>"please dont cry, baby." josh placed his unused hand on tyler's back where he grazed his nails in a figure eight shape to comfort him. tyler absolutely loved when josh did that. but he didnt now. </p>
<p>"but you're lying!" tyler jerked away, out of josh's grasp.</p>
<p>"you've said that every time, but you're tired of me. i can tell." his voice a whisper now, he wrapped his arms around himself, stepping away from josh until his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. </p>
<p>"you're gonna leave. you're gonna leave. you're gonna leave." tyler closed his eyes, the knot in his throat grew and waterfalls were running down his cheeks again. </p>
<p>"no i'm not. im not going anywhere, baby, i promise you that. tyler, you make me happy and you and i both know that it's rare when i am happy. i love everything about you." josh raised to his knees, sliding across the room to meet tyler. he moved tyler's wet, shaking hands from his face to replace them with his own, warm, soft ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMGOMGOMGOMG I JUST WANT TO DO BETTER AT MY WRITING THERES MORE CHAPTERS I PROMISE GUYS

josh held his hand out to caress tyler's cheek, staring into his chocolate eyes. his eyes looked delicious but his lips were what he could taste the most. 

tyler's cheeks were stained with tears, he'd just recently had a panic attack, scared for his life that josh was leaving soon.

this was but wasnt normal. they'd been together for far too long to split but tyler... sometimes tyler didn't believe him. it hit tyler harder than it did josh and to watch tyler break down at two in the morning because of this caused josh so much pain. 

josh hated when tyler felt like this. he wanted to grab tyler, and hold him im his arms forever, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, telling him how much he loved him. 

but sometimes tyler didnt want that. sometimes tyler didnt let him do that

"tyler, im not going anywhere, it's okay," 

tyler buried his face in josh's chest and continued to sob, but josh wouldnt let him do that. no, that wouldnt do. 

"please dont cry, baby." josh placed his unused hand on tyler's back where he grazed his nails in a figure eight shape to comfort him. tyler absolutely loved when josh did that. but he didnt now. 

"but you're lying!" tyler jerked away, out of josh's grasp.

"you've said that every time, but you're tired of me. i can tell." his voice a whisper now, he wrapped his arms around himself, stepping away from josh until his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. 

"you're gonna leave. you're gonna leave. you're gonna leave." tyler closed his eyes, the knot in his throat grew and waterfalls were running down his cheeks again. 

"no i'm not. im not going anywhere, baby, i promise you that. tyler, you make me happy and you and i both know that it's rare when i am happy. i love everything about you." josh raised to his knees, sliding across the room to meet tyler. he moved tyler's wet, shaking hands from his face to replace them with his own, warm, soft ones. 

"ty, look at me." 

silence.

"please.." 

silence.

josh sighed, finally bringing his lips to tyler's. 

tyler's lips were warm, and had the familiar taste of redbull on them from the can he had a few hours before. their kisses were always passionate, some full of anger from the fights they have on an irregular basis, some were full lust, full of the want for close bodies, heavy, heart raced breathing, love making kisses. 

and some kisses were like these. two in the morning panic filled, the panic from either josh or tyler. the need to be reassured that one loves the other. the need for safe arms, housing the other's fragile heart. 

tyler's eyebrows furrowed, he places his hand on the back of josh's neck, kissing back harshly, but he soon pulls away to catch his breath. 

"im not going to leave you, tyler. my sweet, little, baby tyler. i love you so much." tears threatened to fall from josh's eyes as his thumbs wiped drops from his boyfriend's cheeks and tyler smiled. 

tyler smiled his breath taking smile. the smile that sent josh to absolute paradise. the smile josh could paint a thousand pictures of but would never perfect. the smile that josh would fall in love with everytime he witnesses it. 

joshua's heart skipped a beat, and gasped as he saw it, too. 

"oh baby boy, how beautiful you are. please, don't ever stop smiling for me." 

"okay," tyler whispered, looking down at his hands that were now in his lap. he fiddled with his fingers until he looked back up into josh's dark brown eyes that he melted into.

tyler kissed josh this time, his hands wrapping around his neck. josh kissed back slightly confused but it didn't matter at this point. 

he still pulled away.

"love, are you alright?" 

tyler nodded, his smile returning, his cheeks burning. 

"yeah. just happy, that's all. i really want to kiss you. c-can i do that?" tyler asked, causing josh to laugh the slightest bit. 

"of course you can," josh pushed his face closer to tyler, his forehead pressed against the small boy in front on him until he closed the gap when their lips touched again. 

tyler tried to pull josh closer but the older boy slid their bodies to the floor beneath them and tyler relaxed himself onto the soft, white carpet. 

josh rests himself between tyler's legs. one hand beneath him, another holding himself up as their lips were molding together. 

tyler's teeth grabbed at josh's bottom lip, his smile never fading. once he let go, a smirk slid across josh's face. 

"s-sorry." red painted on tyler's cheeks. josh shook his head. 

"motivation, babe." 

"m-motivation?" tyler's words were shaky, his fingertips sliding across the back of josh's neck causing his eyes to fall shut and shivers to crawl down his spine.

joshua nodded, mumbling a quick "mhm," before placing his lips above tyler's neck. his hot breath hitting tyler's skin, causing him to squirm beneath josh. 

"that's hot," josh whispered against tyler before his lips grabbed his neck. 

tyler's hand traveled to josh's literal-red hair, tilting his head to give josh more space to do what he pleased.

josh's lips lingered on tyler's soft skin, picking spots to draw his tongue on, nibbling and sucking at his delicate frame.

tyler melted under his lips, the grazing of josh's teeth pulling a small gasp out of tyler and incoherent & mumbling from josh. 

josh sucked hard until tyler was a squirming mess and had purple marks in various spots on his neck. 

"j, please.." tyler's jeans were tightening around him, his cock begging for release. 

"what do you want, tyler? tell me what you want," 

"t-touch me, please." both of tyler's hands were exploring josh's soft hair his neck was being sucked into his lover's mouth. tyler didn't want his neck being sucked anymore, he wanted purple tattoos on his thighs, he wanted joshua's warm mouth around him, "please," tyler begged, his lip caught between his teeth.

"be patient with me, love. let's get that baggy shirt off of you," josh raised himself from tyler's bruised neck, grabbing the end of his shirt, tyler sitting up for josh to pull it off of him, exposing his tan, designed chest. 

josh groaned in frustration, tyler laid back down, watched as josh admired his body. starting from the top, josh's hands were gliding down his chest, abdomen, and soon stopped at his waist but tyler wasn't patient enough for that. his hips jolted up to meet josh's hand and a smile grew on his face. 

"so needy." 

"i want it, josh. i need it. bad. it's been too long." tyler whimpered, his hands already at the button of his jeans, tugging hard. 

it had been quite some time since either one had gotten off, or had sexual interactions with each other. they choose to wait for certain occasions, most occasions like birthdays, valentine's day, and others that were important to them.

though now tyler was impatient, he was almost over the edge and they couldnt stop now, josh wouldnt do that to him. tyler wouldnt let josh torture him like that either. 

josh slapped tyler's hands away. "my job," he growled, his own hands beginning to unbutton tyler's jeans. 

slowly.

"stop teasing me!" tyler wiggled around uncomfortably, "if you won't do it, i'll do it myself." 

josh sat back, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"be my guest," 

tyler sighed in slight relief, he was so impatient. wish josh would've gone faster. wish that josh would be the one removing his black jeans from his skinny legs. 

tyler's eyes fell shut, his teeth holding his lip between them again, hands fiddling with his jeans.

he finally unbottoned and unzipped them, hands at his hips and he slowly began to remove them. the buldge between his thighs freed from captivity.

hips rising, he removed his boxers, the air cooling his now naked body. he couldnt help but reach down to touch himself, cupping himself in his hand, pulling at his rock hard cock. 

tyler's lips pursed, he let out an involuntary moan causing him to let himself go. hips back on the ground. eyes on josh. 

"please,"

"come on," josh got up, walking to tyler again, grabbing him by the waist in which tyler wrapped his legs around josh's, lead the two of them to their bedroom where josh laid tyler down delicately, attaching their lips again. tyler had pulled josh's shirt of on their way to the room, so his shirt was in the hallway. his skinny jeans werent yet removed. 

"can i take them off of you?" tyler referring to his jeans, of course.

"no." a frown formed on tyler's face. 

"i get to do it. you wouldnt let me take yours off, what makes you think im gonna let you take mine off?" josh raised an eyebrow at the hungry boy beneath him.

"i-i'm sorry." 

"it's alright babe, im not mad at you. i kinda want to just tease you a lil bit." josh stood to his feet, eyes never breaking contact with tyler.

he broke himself free from his jeans, soon to slide them down his legs.

"you have no idea what i want to do to you right now, tyler." josh's jeans revealed his plaid boxers, tyler's cheeks burning from the words he'd just heard. 

"wanna suck you,"

tyler's dick twitched at that.

"eat you,"

tyler wanted to just turn on his stomach right now. wanted to feel joshua's tongue on his hole. he wanted josh to ram him into the mattress.

this was the second time in what felt like ten months that josh made love to him after a panic attack. tyler usually didnt like when josh did that. he didnt want constant sex every time he had one because he wanted josh at the right time. never when he was sad, but this time was different.

this time he wanted to wrap his legs around josh's waist as he was thrusted into. he wanted to feel close to josh. closer than he'd wanted to be for a long time. he wanted to hear josh moan into his ear, telling him how beautiful he was when he made love faces. he wanted it all. 

it was unusual.

"want to love you so bad, love you so hard that you wont be able to remember your name, your head clouded with mine because it will be the only word you'll be able to say. you're mine." 

tyler was too impatient at this point. 

"josh," tyler whimpered, his hand so close to his painfully hard cock. 

"yes, baby?" 

"please. please. i want it so bad."

josh was naked at this point, joining tyler on the bed again.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY I HOPE YOU LOVE IT

josh's eyes scanned tyler's naked frame, lips pursed.

"want you inside me, j," tyler pulled josh closer to him and connected their lips.

tyler kissed josh, full of hunger, full of want. josh's hands firm at tyler's waist, gripping hard. 

tyler moaned, feeling joshua's hard cock glide against his own. his hips jolting up to add more friction but josh forced his hips back down against the navy blue comforter.

"no,"

josh then took tyler's wrists and held them above his head. "dont move them."

tyler's eyebrows furrowed again and he groaned in slight frustration. but he did as told. he didnt move his arms, no matter how bad he wanted to.

josh took hold of tyler's throbbing dick in his now free hand and tyler took in a sharp breath. "josh," 

"shhh, be quiet for me, love. im gonna make you feel good. i promise. you deserve it." 

tyler nodded, letting his eyes fall shut, pleasure taking over his body and he was slowly but surely losing control, though he knew that josh hadn't even gotten started yet.

"so sensitive under me, babe. i love that. i love how you're so close to coming and i haven't even jerked yet." josh whispered against tyler's heating skin. his lips were at tyler's chest, pressing a soft peck to it, lips ghosting on it to wrap around tyler's hard left nipple. his most sensitive out of the two. 

a moan fell from tyler's lips him then biting into it to keep more from escaping as josh's tongue wiped against his nipple, beads raising like goosebumps under joshua's warm mouth. 

tyler felt chills travel up his spin, growing too comfortable to the situation until he felt it.

josh's mouth.

on him.

tyler.

in josh's mouth.

 

tyler couldnt help but rush his finger's through josh's hair, whimpering uncontrollably as his legs wriggled around. 

it's been too long..

"j-josh, i-i-im sor-sorry. i-i just... it f-feels s-so g-good," tyler needed to put his hands back where they were prisoned, but he didnt want to. just couldnt bring himself to do it.

josh sucked hard as he spoke, causing his words to be choppy.

but he pulled away 

"shh, it's alright. i know that my little kitten can't control himself. can't help it. wants this so bad," josh spoke the absolute truth and tyler turned to goo when he heard his nickname.

but god josh was going too slow, slower than usual as if to get tyler back for something that he couldnt think of at the moment. 

josh's mouth surrounded him again, the feel of electricty shot through his body. though, it was a quick removal, a familiar popping noise heard from something else besides between his legs, but his cock was being sucked hard again. tyler almost let the strange sound go until he felt a finger teasing his hole. 

"oh my----"

"josh... fuck," 

tyler's hips rolled forward, causing them to lift into the air and he tried to sink down onto josh's finger. josh wouldnt let that happen. 

josh pulled his finger away, eyes locked on tyler 

"be good," josh demanded, tyler once more sinking back down into the dark coloured sheets. josh moaned in approval. 

"im s-sorry. p-please.. d-d-don't stop." tyler begged, pulling hard on josh's hair. the hard josh loved. 

josh let out a deep moan, his tongue sliding up tyler's shaft, teasing the head as he'd reach the tip, tongue sliding over the slit.  
his finger.. again. 

he contained himself. this time.

he contained himself until he felt josh push his finger inside. his mouth opened wide and his breath got caught in his throat. 

now tyler slid himself down farther onto josh's finger. glady, josh didnt remove it. 

josh slid his finger out and back in again, tyler's fingers snaked carefully through his red hair, tugging every other time josh would push his finger in.

it wasn't long before josh added a second finger and tyler was already begging for something a lot thicker than two fingers. something a lot longer than two fingers. but as of now, two finger was what he had to go with. 

josh sucked harder on tyler's dick which was already leaking pre-cum. it tastes the same as it normally does. quite salty, but that never bothered josh. the real thing was so much sweeter to him. 

josh began to scissor his fingers in and out of tyler's tight hole, tyler's whimpering and whispering "oh, josh," and "fuck," harshly. 

tyler's hips we're rolling against josh's fingers now, one of his hands rests beside his dick, tugging at the skin next to josh's current popscicle. the other hand fists the navy sheets beneath them. 

joah curled his fingers, turning them. and then tyler shook.

tyler let out a loud moan, his body shaking as josh hit his prostate. 

again.

and again.

and again.

and again.

tyler was in heaven. he was already seeing stars as he spoke, "j, im gonna come," 

and it wasnt even a minute before he was shaking harder than what he was when josh ran over his prostate. his moaning louder than before as he released into josh's mouth. 

his words were, "oh my god. josh. josh. jo--- j. im coming, fuck." 

josh swallowed tyler's warm fluid, that in a way, tasted somewhat like strawberries. josh knew that strawberries were tyler's favourite food and that he ate them all the time. going through at least more than twenty containers within a week. he never questioned why his come tasted so sweet. 

"won't eat you today, sweetheart. just gonna love you," josh mumbled before tyler was forcing their lips together, teeth clicking.

"josh..." whispered tyler softly.

"please.." 

and that's all it took for josh to be situating himself comfortably above tyler.

"my sweet little baby, tyler." josh lined himself up at tyler's entrance, using saliva as a substitite for lube to moisten his hole.

"i will, i promise." josh slowly slid himself into tyler's hole. 

each time is like the first for josh and tyler. tyler was still so warm and so tight, josh loved feeling of tyler around him. 

tyler let out a loud and sexy moan that just made josh want to fuck tyler until the bed frame broke. but then again, he didnt want to have to go out and buy yet another bed frame. after tyler's birthday a few years back, josh often pondered if he even needed to buy another bed frame for future referances. but he bought one anyways. 

josh pulled out, tyler already feeling so empty. but he thrusts in again, and surprisingly hit tyler's prostate, pulling a loud whimper out of tyler along with tyler dragging his nails down joshua's back. 

josh immediately felt the sting in his back, his thrusts slow and full of passion.

"you're such an artist, baby." josh insinuated as he kissed tyler's swollen lips, gripping his hip again.  
tyler couldnt comprehend everything josh was saying due to his clouded thoughts. he wasn't in heaven. no. he was in space. couldnt breathe properly. his body was burning with pleasure. 

"harder." tyler begged, his nails digging deeper into josh's back causing him to let out a deep groan.

his hips began to move faster, his lips slower against tyler's breathless ones. 

tyler's thighs started shaking but his hips began to move on their own, the problem between his legs aching for touch. 

it's never long before tyler is coming, he always comes so easily when it's josh. 

his fingernails clenched around josh's left thigh, shaky breaths escaping his mouth. 

"f-fuck josh.. im gonna c-come,"

he grabbed his own length, stroking, pulling, moaning until his fluids covered himself and josh. his body shook harshly under josh as he, too, came inside and of tyler.

josh rode out his high before pulling out, tyler whimpering at the absence of him. josh leaned to give tyler a baby soft kiss on his lips before falling beside him. 

"i love you, so much. go to sleep. you're safe. i assure you." josh pecked tyler's temple before pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him. he pulled the comforter over the two before intertwining their fingers together. 

josh didnt bother with turning the bedside lamp off. he liked the warm, yellow/orange light glowing, revealing his beautiful boyfriend to him.

tyler was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LIKE LETS GO!!!!

tyler slept soundly, no dream.. again.

now tyler was wide awake and his boyfriend's arms were wrapped tightly around him and he was protected. protected from all harm. his breathing was steady and soft, in rhythym with josh's breath hitting his neck. he shivered heavily under him, causing josh to wake up.

but josh is a heavy sleeper..

"tyler, you're awake? are you alright?"

tyler nodded, breaking josh's grasp around him to sit up. he rubbed his eyes and remembered what events occured the previous night, making him smile. 

he turned to face his boyfriend, giving him a quick but hard kiss. "i love you,"

"mm, c'mere." josh wanted tyler in his arms again. tyler complied, crawling over to him to fit into his muscularity. tyler held his head in the crack of josh's neck, his warm breath hitting it ever so delicately to send chills down josh's spine yet again.

"love you so much. my beautiful baby boy, tyler." 

"j, stop it." tyler snuggled his nose into josh's neck but joshua didn't stop. his fingers were dancing on tyler's waist and he continued to press kisses along his temple, into his hair and down to his cheeks in a snakelike motion.

"josh? you're so weird." tyler pushed josh away from him lightly but smiled as their eyes met. 

"shhh. lemme kiss you," 

josh's lips made contact with tyler's neck again, sucking gently, pulling a small moan from tyler. tyler's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes fells shut forcefully. 

"j, please. i can't do this right now." tyler didn't want to push him away anymore, he wanted josh to continue to leave marks on his neck. maybe a few on his torso, or right beside the problem that was growing on his thigh.

wait..

he was still naked.

"joshua dun! i'm still naked! and now, thanks to you, i have to go take a cold shower." tyler pulled out of his arms again to get up from the bed, walking into the bathroom across the room.

"i'm coming with you, tyler. don't think that just because you have a boner, that it's gonna keep me from showering with you." josh pushed off of the bed to join tyler who groaned, full of frustration. 

"geez, when am i going to be able to shower on my own?" tyler stopped, and turned to face josh. his arms dropping by his sides quickly.

"oh.." josh stopped in his tracks, a frown sliding across his face. "go ahead. i-i'm sorry." he turned to walk away from tyler and paced over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of boxers, black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that read: "legends never die". 

he quickly got dressed while tyler was staring at him. "josh?"

no answer.

"josh.. i.. i'm sorry. y-you can come and t-take a s-shower with m-me." tyler's lip quivered and his voice was caught in his throat as he began to sob softly. 

josh looked at him. "no, tyler. you want to take a shower alone and i'm not going to stop you. i dont have to take one with you this time. we can wait... i can wait," he tugged on his pants, pulling them up to meet his hips.

"josh.. c'mon, please?" tyler begged and josh almost broke down at the sound of the soft sobs that were pulled out of tyler. 

"i r-really w-want you i-in here w-with m-me," tyler's watery eyes met joshua's destructive brown ones and josh walked over to tyler to grab his naked frame and held him tight in his arms.

"tyler, my beautiful baby boy, tyler. i love you. please don't cry." 

but tyler didn't listen to that. the smell of josh made the knot in his throat grow as he'd become too comfortable to his scent and was afraid, once again, that soon he wouldn't be able to take in the magnificent smell that was his joshua. 

tyler wasn't stable...

"up," josh's finger tapped the smooth skin on tyler's bum and tyler then, with josh's help, wrapped his legs around josh's firm torso. tyler was being carried to the bathroom like a child and he didnt mind it one bit. soon he was being placed on the cold countertop, in front of a mirror and he squirmed as his skin touched the cold marble. 

"'s cold," tyler whispered faintly, his legs hitting the brown cabinets just below him. his muscles relaxed and his eyes were fixed on josh as he watched him remove his black shirt. tyler reached for josh, his hands squeezed the air until josh was there. tyler's fingers slid down josh's chest and to his torso until he stopped. he unbuttoned josh's pants and used his small feet to push them down to his ankles, josh pulling his pants and boxers off of his skinny legs.

"bath or shower?" josh rubbed his thumb on tyler's thigh and his head hung low as he waited patiently for an answer until he heard a faint "bath, please". 

joshua walked over to the tub where he turned a knob to let the hot water pour out of the faucet and into the large, deep pool. 

tyler smiled weakly before he let out a deep breath. "i'm sorry," he whispered in hopes that josh didn't hear. 

but tyler wasn't quiet enough. 

"sorry? sorry for what?" josh turned quickly and paced toward tyler. "baby, you didn't do anything wrong. why are you sorry?"

"i cried again.. i'm not supposed to cry," tyler looked down at the tile floor, he fiddled with his fingers while he could feel the hot waterfalls forming in his sockets. 

josh immediately pulled tyler into his arms again, and tyler lost it right then and there. the waterfalls couldnt be held in his dams anymore and he wished that he wasn't so sensitive. "tyler, please. you can cry. it's okay to cry. it makes you human. tyler, those brown eyes are so beautiful. even when they're filled with tears, im still in love with them. and i'm still in love with you," josh's fingers ran through tyler's hair and shivers crawled down tyler's spine. 

"c'mon, ty." josh picked tyler up off of the countertop and the two were soon in the large tub together, tyler's back meeting josh's torso as soon as he became comfortable. 

"so.. what do you want to do today?" josh cupped water into his hands and held it at the top of tyler's head before he let it fall, soaking his scalp. tyler's eyes instantly closed and his body felt heated from not only the water, but the feeling of josh's long one on his back. 

"back, lemme lean on you," tyler pressed his back into josh who then let himself rest on the tub wall, bringing tyler with him. 

"you wanna just lay in here for a bit?" 

"yeah," tyler took hold of josh's hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

\---------------

it was a while before tyler and josh got out of the bath. they laid in the tub for a good twenty minutes before they even decided to wash up. tyler got soap in his eye, causing a scream to crawl out of his lips and josh to calm him down. 

when they got out josh wrapped tyler in a small, fluffy black towel. "what if your hair was black?" josh laughed, ruffling his hand in tyler's hair. 

"i'd probably look weird," tyler thought about it before shaking his head ferociously. 

"very weird."

when they were in their bedroom, josh asked again what tyler wanted to do that day. 

"take me on a date, let's go to the mall, the movies. something. just take me out." tyler gestured his arms around as he spoke. 

josh smiled. 

"get dressed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O BOI

tyler jumped with excitement as he strolled quickly to his closet to grab clothes. 

he pulled out a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and of course his black vans. tyler changed immediately and fixed his hair just as fast before josh was behind him, gripping his hips tightly. "you look so dark, baby," josh purred in his ear and he shivered, melting into josh's touch. 

"i have that mickey mouse shirt, if you want me to wear that." tyler whispered, turning to face his boyfriend. his eyes widened as he took in his features, and he ran his finger against josh's jaw. 

"you can wear that, i like it. you look fucking hot in black." tyler felt himself become hot and his cheeks turning red at his words. josh's voice was low and husky when he spoke 

"my beautiful tyler," josh claimed him again. their faces were as close as they could get before the gap was closed. joshua moved their lips together and tyler let him grip at his hips tighter, the pads of josh's fingers putting white spots in his skin. soon enough, josh's lips were connected with tyler's neck and a word slipped that tyler only had dreams about. the word that tyler thought he'd never call josh. a word that he was afraid of until now.

"daddy..." tyler moaned. he was all too sensitive and too far gone.

josh pulled away, his eyes wide. 

"what?"

tyler's blush deepened, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"i'm sorry, josh. i-i wont s-say it again." tyler's heartbeat raced when josh picked him up by his waist, carrying him to their bedroom. tyler's back hit the mattress hard, and josh was hovered over him. 

"shh, it's alright, baby boy." josh's lips brushed against tyler's ear as he spoke.

that was when tyler's jeans felt tight around his dick. he wasn't wearing any boxers which made everything worse, he whimpered, his hips lifting up into the air to brush against josh.

"mm, maybe we could do this after our day out, yes?" josh pushed up from the bed, grabbing his pair of jeans from atop his dresser. he slipped them on and clutched the same 'legends never die' shirt due to the fact that he never wore it out. now he was going to. 

"look at you, you're stunning." josh pulled tyler up from the bed, their lips meeting for a second before their bodies separated. tyler nodded, walking to his side of the bed to retrieve his phone and wallet. joshua retrieved his after slipping on his red nike's and they were soon making their way out the door. 

tyler was excited. anything but sad. 

***  
"where to first?" the car was silent but relaxing and steady as josh drove toward the city. 

"food," tyler whispered, his thumbs chasing each other as he thought about the way their night could go. they would go out to eat at their favorite dine-in restaurant, baumhower's. then they would go see a movie, and maybe have a small make out session in the middle of the whole thing and after that they'd go to the mall and walk around holding hands, not worried about the few dirty looks they'd recieve from hateful people. their night would go perfectly. 

josh nodded and placed one hand on tyler's thigh, giving it a tight squeeze. tyler flinched at the sudden contact then smiled weakly. 

"you holding up alright, ty?" josh seemed quite worried. he tends to forget that tyler isnt the best in public. he doesn't like being alone and vulnerable to anything. tyler nodded slowly and took in a long, deep breath. 

"i love you, tyler." they stopped at a light and josh reached over to press his lips with tyler's and the smaller boy's muscles relaxed and he let out a sigh, the knot in his throat burned until released and the dams behind his eyes almost burst right there. he let out a small whimper.

tyler could breathe now. he pulled back and their eyes met as tyler whispered, "love you more, j." his breathing was heavy and it almost made josh want to turn back, but he knew tyler wanted to go out. tyler hadn't left their house in close to a year. he would go out with josh to buy things but other than that he never left and they rarely went out to buy things; most of the time tyler didnt want to go with josh for shopping. 

tyler was hurt the last time he went out. was touched in ways he didnt want to be. but it was all because he'd went to a gay strip club when josh went out of town. he only went because one of his high school friends was needing to talk to him for something tyler cant even remember at this point. he was mistaken for a single twink. and now tyler doesnt talk to that specific friend anymore because he didnt help. he sat back and watched. and now tyler doesnt plan on talking to that friend ever again. that was the worst night of his life.

but youre safe now his mind is constantly telling him that but part of him just wont listen. he wants to keep josh happy. 

soon he was snapped out of his thoughts when josh was opening his door and offering a hand out for him to grab. he took joshua's hand and climbed swiftly out of the car. josh closed the door behind them and they started their slow walk toward the restaurant. 

tyler's heart jumped when josh grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together. "you want beignets dont you, ty?" red danced on tyler's cheeks as he nodded. "we'll get you some, baby." all tyler could do was smile and squeeze josh's hand tighter. his mouth watered at the thought of a beignet touching his tongue, making his taste buds jump and fall into his stomach. 

though for the past few weeks of his life, he had the thought of fried pickles on his mind and he just wanted a small batch to himself. he didnt have much of an appetite. 

but he was looking forward to a good ass batch of fried pickle slices.

***  
tyler was moaning small moans that only josh could hear. just as he wanted it to, the beignet touched his tongue and his stomach craved the whole thing. josh eyed his as if he was caught kissing another man and tyler was confused at the look he was recieving. 

he swallowed the small bite and laughed just the slightest. 

"josh, are you not going to eat one?"

joshua shook his head, his arms crossed. he was angry?

"why are you moaning into that pastry like it's giving you head?" tyler choked on the dessert when he heard that. now he'd lost his appetite completely and his eyes dropped. he pushed the warm basket of beignets away and let his hands fall into his lap. "i-i wasnt. they're just really good. i haven't had any in a while," 

josh then remembered again that it's been almost a year since tyler left their house. his eyes too, fell and he couldnt help but grab a small piece of the pastry and place it on his tongue. it igniting like fireworks and he too let out a small moan to complete the desire for more. 

"i'm sorry, josh. c-can we go h-home now?" tyler on the inside didn't want to be out anymore. his subconscious was beating him up for what he'd just done. 

"no, im the one that should be apologizing, ty. you dont want to go watch a movie?" 

***  

 

"i want to go into spencer's," josh spoke low and convincing no matter how many times tyler would protest, he knew he would be dragged into the sex store anyway. 

"josh, please. let's just go into the music store. im wanting to look at some stuff." he glued himself to the ground while josh was still trying to drag him into the store. josh finally gave in and began walking toward the music store. 

"yeah, get a ukulele so that i can fuck you with it." 

"no!" tyler screamed. "that would hurt! i read a short story on that and the guy left his boyfriend on the side of the road passed out with the phrase 'ukulele fucker' written in the blood that came out of the twink's ass, josh. he lost that much blood. he was so pale. so.. dead. but the thing was, the boy wasn't dead." he felt disgust and envy pooling in his veins as the walked into the store. it reeked of wood and he swallowed the scent he missed oh so much. the first time he'd ever received a uke made him the happiest boy alive, now the instrument is tucked away and he promised to never play again.

"look around, get a ukulele, babe." 

tyler shook his head. "already have one,"

he didnt want to buy one again. no, that wouldnt do. he got too sentimental with his music.

"ty, are you alright?" josh paced his way in front of tyler before holding his wrists. tyler nodded. he was chewing slowly at the inside of his mouth, pulling skin of his mouth away with his tooth. josh noticed tyler did that often but never knew why. "what are you doing?"

"n-nothing." tyler's mouth parted from his teeth and his head fell. he slowly pulled out of joshua's grasp and walked toward the wooden instruments to destract himself. he grabbed a concert ukulele, strumming a few chords that sent nostalgia coursing through his body. soon his vocal chords were vibrating as he let out the lyrics to cant help falling in love to his small hearts content. he turned to face josh who smiled warmly as pink washed over his cheeks. 

"like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things," 

"were meant to be.." joshua mumbled along with him. josh soon walked behind tyler, placing his arms around the small boy as he continued to play the instrument. 

he was so comfortable with it, like he was a pro. he never missed a chord, a strum, this was his life and it's all he ever wanted to do. but now he restricted himself from it, his love for music. piano, ukulele, singing, a little bit of bass in between.. he wasn't letting himself play anymore because no one understood the way he wrote his music. some thought he had a mental disorder that would soon land him in the looney bin; and he didnt want that.

"i.. i think i'll get this one," tyler stopped playing and looked behind him at josh who smiled at him, kissing him softly on the lips. 

tyler held the dark oak close to him before they paid for it. the clerk was extra excited for the small boy to take the instrument home.

"this is the last one of this color! it's a famous one, you're a very lucky man!" the female cheered as she packed the instrument in the case. tyler smiled while josh hugged him tight. 

"you two have a great evening!" she was almost screaming at the two as they walked out of the store.

"maybe she took some sort of energy drink?" tyler questioned as he looked back at her. whe was still waving and he shuddered, shaking his head as they continued throughout the large building. before skipping happily in front of his boyfriend. 

 

"where to next, joshie?" tyler grabbed onto josh's hand, linking their fingers together as they both came to a stop. 

"hmmmm, first.. zumiez and then spencer's. please," joshua was begging tyler at this point. tyler didnt quite like the thought of being in the back of spencer's. the back of the store had loads of sexual toys, accessories and things for the lone adult at home. like penis toys that you could put in water and it'd grow to the appropriate size for whomever wanted it; tyler's been to the back of the store before. 

"josh, why do you want to go in that store?" tyler's heart was beating as they walked into zumiez. joshua immediately walked toward the ofwgkta section and searched for a hat. josh seemed to ignore his question but he soon spoke up.

"there's a shirt im wanting to get you. star wars, i've noticed your collection and you seem to love watching it. i thought, why not get him a shirt?" joshua's eyes were a soft brown and tyler's face dropped. 

"oh.. i-i'm sorry, j. i thought you were wanting in there for... that." 

"oh no, tyler. no no no." josh grabbed each end of tyler's face, their eyes locking and their foreheads pressed together. "i would never do that to you," 

tyler nodded weakly, closing the gap between their lips for a split second before he was pulling back.

"you shouldn't get a hat. get a new skateboard,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowza it's been five years since i've posted

after a little bit of convincing, josh got a new skateboard. he already has almost ten skateboards, they all have different designs and he'd nagged on about getting a new one throughout christmas but gave up when he never got the chance to go out. but now they were out, and josh got his skateboard. 

"could you teach me how to skate?" tyler asked. he turned to place his finger on the red wheel to flick it, watching it roll and josh was nodding. tyler smiled at the response but his stomach turned as they walked out of zumiez and made their way to spencer's. the sex store.

youre just getting a t-shirt, nothing else, tyler. calm down.. he thought to himself as they walked in. josh immediately turned to the right, yanking tyler with him and they came to a short stop at the shirts. tyler's face became hot when josh reached for the shirt. lets cuddle and watch star wars. 

"you were gonna get this for me?" tyler's heart fluttered when josh nodded and he honestly couldnt wait to wear it at this point. 

they walked out of the mall with a ukulele, a skateboard and a shirt that tyler immediately put on as they walked toward the car.

"look at it, j." tyler's smile was so wide he could probably pull the muscles in his face. he could probably squint his eyes so much that he wouldnt be able to see and he'd fall right over, only for josh to catch him before he actually hit the ground. 

"it looks great on you babe," josh pulled tyler in by his waist as they came to a stop. "i'm so glad that you like it.. but, i'm upset that you'd think i would drag you to the back of the store. i wouldnt do that to you. you know that. just because we talk about it doesnt mean that i'll make you do any of it." 

"i-i know.. i just--" josh cut him off with his lips. 

"i love you so much," he mumbled through the sound of their lips connecting and disconnecting over and over. tyler's lips tasted like caramel and vanilla all in one. his skin was smooth to the touch and you could run your fingers through his hair like you run your fingers through water. he was so calm, so collected yet so fragile though he wouldnt let anyone know that or he'd be ever the more vulnerable. but josh protected him like a king protects his queen, he never let anyone get away with doing him wrong. mostly tyler handles the simple things on his own, but when someone offends the small boy and feels like he can't do anything to help the situation, josh steps in and takes matters into his own hands. it's such a risk for tyler to open up to josh though, because the nights he thinks josh is leaving he feels like he's poured his heart into a bottle for josh to keep; and that josh will walk away with that bottle forever. but josh has promised time and time again that he wouldnt leave and tyler believes him. he loves him. 

tyler pulled away, breathless with a swollen heart and lips to match. he moved closer and burried his face deep in josh's chest, breathing in his scent of old spice and cinnamon. home. he wrapped his arms tightly around josh, squeezed him tight and let out a heavy sigh of comfort.

"i love you too," he whispered.

\--------

"do we have to go home just yet?" tyler begged. they were on their way back to their house and tyler didnt want to go home just yet. 

"hotel," was all josh said.

"w-what?" 

"im taking you to a hotel tonight. there's a jacuzzi. it's quite large. looked it up while we were eating." josh turned down a road tyler had never seen before but now that tyler knew the destination, he had no reason to worry and every reason to be excited. 

"really?" tyler's heart was beating rapidly and josh could hear. they were soon in the parking lot of a large hotel. tyler's jaw dropped at the sight and couldnt say anything but "wow".

it was quite the large building, maybe even one of those that high class people would stay in and it showed in tyler's face. the rooms were painted a vanilla colour with candles, paintings, and designs of all sorts in different places on the wall. the carpet was a darker shade of vanilla, and you knew it was soft just by looking at it. there was a large king sized bed placed in the middle that went over tyler's hips; steps placed by the nightstand for support. everything on it was white except the pamphlet that set in the center of the mattress. the jacuzzi was in the farthest corner, next to a small table with wine set in a bucket of ice and two glasses beside. the room looked absolutely stunning. 

"j, i.. josh, you didn't have to do this," tyler's voice was faint, his eyes still glued to the room which smelled of sugar cookies and coffee. josh wrapped his large arms around tyler's torso and leaned his head on the small boy's shoulder. 

"i wanted to do this. you always seem so down, so stressed. you need this, and i wanted to be the one to give it to you. we can stay here as long as you like." josh wasn't kidding either. 

"we can't. it's too much." 

"i'd blow all of my money on you. no regrets." josh kissed his cheek and tyler felt anything but sadness. his heart was fluttering at the thought of josh doing this for him. no one else. not even his mom. all him.

"thank you so so much, josh." tyler turned to face josh and then their lips were pressed together and tyler could almost cry. 

tyler and josh could easily be compared to the cheesy couples. the ones who always do the sweetest things for each other. who always say the 'i love you's in situations that wouldnt even make sense. but they didnt mind. it didnt matter to them. if they were cheesy, oh well.

tyler walked toward the large bed, climbed the small set of stairs and slammed his body down onto the soft mattress and josh laughed.

"you look so pretty on that bed, ty." 

the small boy smiled.

"you'd look better if you were on it with me. maybe even hotter if you were on top of me."

tyler thought that josh would just laugh and move on to getting them settled, until he heard footsteps climbing the set of stairs and the weight on the fluffy mattress getting deeper.

a red headed devil was on top of him now, his hair glowing in the lamp light.


	6. Chapter 6

tyler's body was already hot.

"would i now?" josh's voice was low and raspy and turned tyler on completely.

tyler broke out into a small fit of laughter before slowly raising his hands to josh's back, pulling him down on top of his small frame and their lips connected immediately. josh rested himself between tyler's legs, trapped in a kiss with tyler's arms wrapped around his neck but he didnt want to be set free. tyler let josh's arms slide underneath him, his back easily arching into the older man. he let out a whispery moan, one hand breaking away from joshua's neck and trailing up to his mop of soft hair before he pulled at the want of friction he yearned for so badly.

tyler broke the kiss, breathing heavily like he'd just stayed under water for far too long. while he tried to get his breathing back on track josh's mouth was on his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses from his jawline to his visible collarbones.

"let's get this off of you, yeah?"

tyler nodded weakly, watching josh as he removed the black top off of him. chills went through his body as the cold air made contact with his burning skin. josh let out a sigh, running a hand down tyler's torso which raised until josh was palming him through his jeans. tyler shuddered under joshua's hand and took his lip between his teeth.

"do you want to go all the way tonight,  
ty? or do you want to wait?" josh was feeling very lenient, he wanted tyler to be comfortable. he always wanted his boy to be comfortable.

his boy..

"w-we can wait, i'd k-kinda like to get settled tonight. k-kinda go b-back out." tyler's censored frame sat up and he wrapped his arms around himself. josh nodded, giving tyler another heated kiss before pulling him off of the bed with him.

"you want to take a bath?" josh pointed to the bathroom, tyler hadnt even seen that yet. he nodded though, confused as to why there was both a jacuzzi and a tub in the room but he didnt let it bother him too much. josh grabbed tyler's hand and lead the two into the bathroom which was painted the same colour as the walls of the main room. the tub was larger than the jacuzzi, hell it was larger than the bed. it smelled of cucumber and flowers, unlit candles surrounding the large tub along with a few rose petals that suddenly surprised tyler. "this is really cliche," tyler pointed at the vanilla marble pool.

"i know, babe. but it'll be worth it. c'mon, let's get you undressed." josh walked to the tub first, turning the nob for warm water to pour out of the faucet. the water splashed at the bottom, slowly rising and the color was almost literally blue.

"which soap?" josh pointed at three bottles settled on the floor, one scent was brown sugar, the next was mint and the third was tropical breeze. very stereotypical but it didnt matter, and of course tyler picked the tropical breeze because the smell made a strong feeling swim in his veins and he loved that. josh poured it in with the water, as it continued to rise to their liking. meanwhile josh was removing the rest of tyler's clothing. josh trailed open mouthed kisses down his body until he reached the top of his jeans, where he unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with his boxers. tyler's hard cock sprang free and josh pressed one last kiss right beside it, causing tyler to shiver.

"fuck, you're so gorgeous, tyler." tyler smiled at his words and josh stood to his feet, wrapping his hands around tyler's waist. josh pressed their bodies together and tyler snickered.

"what?"

"aren't you gonna take your clothes off too?" tyler smiled a large one and josh laughed along with him.

"yeah," josh gave the two a gap before removing his own shirt, tossing it to the floor next to tyler's remaining clothes. next off came his jeans and the thing was, he wasnt wearing boxers. tyler took in a sharp breath at the sight but his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"you're pretty, too, josh."

"mm, c'mon baby." josh took hold of tylers hand again, turning the nob to stop the water and the two stepped in. josh settled first, tyler then sliding down in front of him and josh pulled him closer to him.

"i love you so much, babyboy." josh wrapped his arms around the small boy who melted completely into him.

"you too, j." tyler let his eyes slip shut and rested himself on josh's chest, the two sat there for a while before even beginning to wash up.

\------

tyler looks so cute with wet hair.

it sticks up after you spasm a towel over it and josh absolutely loves to play with it, especially when it's wet.

they were laying on the bed, same way they were positioned in the tub, watching whatever they could find. in reality, tyler was flipping through channels and josh had his fingers buried in tyler's wet hair. he finally landed on the blind side, a movie he hadn't seen in a long time and was quite alright with watching. sad part is he'd switched right on the scene where the two were in the car accident, the man sitting on the curb explaining to the injured boy's mom how he blocked anything worse from happening to him. that part always made tyler's heart hurt for some reason, even though the boy didn't pass.

tyler shivered, josh fiddled somewhere in his hair where a soft spot was and it made him want to fall asleep right there.

"that feels really good, josh."

"i know, babe." josh leaned down to press a kiss to his temple and tyler closed his eyes.

"put your lips back," tyler tapped his temple twice and soon joshua's lips were right where they were to begin with. tyler let out a small moan because as odd as it is, that felt utterly amazing to him. as soon as josh's lips touched the side of his head, it was like water was rushing through his veins. his hands clenched and unclenched to gain pressure in his wrists and he was pressing his own lips together. josh's hands were wrapped around his arms, sliding down to meet his hands that he tangled his own fingers with. josh disconnected and reconnected his lips to tyler's head but whispered, "you still wanna go out?" and tyler snapped back into reality.

"oh," he pressed the older man's hands to his chest. "yeah."

"c'mon, get dressed." josh let the small boy slide off of the bed and to a bag that he brought, taking out another pair of black jeans along with his blue and purple striped dyed mickey mouse shirt. he smiled at it, and turned to face josh.

"i knew you'd want to wear it, so i packed it for you. you look so cute in it, too." joshua's smile on his face was so warm it could melt a mountain of snow and tyler was almost sweating.

"you're so sneaky, josh. how'd you get a bag in the car without me noticing?"

"call me spooky,"

tyler let out a burst of laughter before slipping the shirt on, his hair was still damp but he didnt mind. his back was almost soaked due to joshua not drying his body.

'i let nature do its work'

josh was completely dressed and ready by the time tyler tied his shoes. the two had no idea where they were going but they walked out of the hotel with the intentions of having a good time.


	7. Chapter 7

"there's a carnival downtown, you wanna go?"

"yeah, sounds nice." tyler folded his hands together and a perfect smile spread across his face.

"are you sure?" the car came to a stop at a light and josh grabbed tyler's hand. he looked him straight in his eyes to try and find some sort of regret for his decision but could find none. tyler nodded again, bringing josh's hand to his lips to kiss gently before laying it back down again.

"i'm happy. i'm content. and as long as i've got you i'll be okay." tyler's hands folded back together and his thumbs began to chase each other.

"you're so cute."

tyler's cheeks instantly turned red and he faintly whispered, "thank you."

"don't thank me, baby. it's fact, not an opinion.."

the car started going again and fell silent, breathing being the only thing you could hear. though it was relaxing, concentrating on breathing to keep one calm though they were already as content as they could be. once they arrived, there weren't many people there to begin with. especially since it was 11pm. why was the carnival still going this late?

it didn't matter because tyler was excited. he couldn't wait for josh to win him a big black teddy bear and he talked about it in his head the whole time. he fought with himself about that, too. he wanted a dolphin, but he also wanted a bear. so he decided. black bear.

"hey josh?" tyler whispered.

"yeah?"

"could you try and win me a big black bear?" his voice was muffled and he started shaking.

"of course," josh pulled him in for a tight embrace. "anything for you," tyler took in josh's scent and smiled, nodding quickly.

\------  
the first thing they did was, of course, ride the ferris wheel. they even asked for it to be stopped at the very top, where they could make out and it went just a tad but too far, tyler's shirt almost coming off before he warned josh that their activities could wait until they got home. josh, of course, agreed. 

next, they got funnel cake and sat together at a stage where a female artist covered 'art deco' by Lana Del Rey. tyler's eyes were closed most of the performance as he moaned from the tasted of the hot funnel cake melting into his taste buds. 

"you alright ty?" josh poked the tyler on his bicep, causing him to jump at the sudden contact but his eyes remained shut, though he nodded with a smile forming on his small lips. 

"yeah," the boy spoke in a soft tone. "this song gives me a cool vibe, always has. i love Lana. the song kinda makes me feel high?" he peeped an eye open and laughed ghost-like. "i like a song that makes me feel like i'm somewhere else." 

"well, i'll make sure to play Lana a lot more for you, if it makes you happy." josh grabbed another piece of cake before turning his head but quickly shot back to tyler when he started to whisper the lyrics. 

"...you want in but you just can't win, so you hang in the likes. you're so art deco out on the floor, shining like gun metal, cold and unsure. baby, you're so ghetto, you're looking to score. when they all say hello, you try to ignore them, 'cause you want more..." tyler felt a small fire in his torso from the comforting wave the lyrics washed over him and josh was hypnotized him once again.

josh loved tyler's voice, it was what he thought was saintlike; the purest he'd ever heard. sometimes josh would ask tyler to sing for him and although josh loves tyler's voice, sometimes tyler doesn't agree with him. tyler usually refuses out of nervousness and insecurity but josh always reminds him of how beautiful his voice really is. "c'mon, ty. your voice is so soft, it could coat the clouds and make them fall asleep with comfort. your voice puts the biggest smile on my face and i'd love to hear it again.. please?" tyler would always give in after that. josh and tyler both always had a way with words when it came to each other, said words that would make each other melt like a popsicle on the hottest summer day. 

after the mini-concert, they bought lemonade and headed to the mirror museum. josh looked like a squid in one and tyler couldn't stop laughing from josh making Spongebob jokes, but tyler found a mirror that made him look like m. krabs and fired josh from the Krusty Krab. 

"hey josh look at me, i'm Kim Kardashian." tyler was at a different mirror now. he placed his hand on his hip and struck a pose for his boyfriend. "c'mere n' give me a kiss, Kanye." josh gladly took the offer and walked over to tyler, planting a kiss on his lips. 

soon they were shooting water at targets for josh to win tyler that huge black bear he wanted. "c'mon," joshua whispered before he took his shot. he missed at first, huffing at his own failure and tried again. tyler was behind him, smiling like a kid inching closer and closer to getting their favorite candy. he missed again.

last try.

and this time he hit the target, and squeal coming from tyler in the back. "fucking amazing," tyler laughed, walking up to kiss josh on the cheek. the manager gave josh the bear, who then gave it to tyler, who gave it a big squeeze and smiled so large you could see every tooth in his mouth shining.

but he wasn't laughing loud enough to not hear the booth owner breathe "queers" under his breath. tyler stopped, handing josh the bear and turning to face the man. "i'm sorry, what did you just say?" tyler's voice went deep, an octave lower than he's ever spoken before. his hands began to shake and his face got read, causing his body to heat up. tyler never got angry so quick, it was like a flip of a switch.

"queers. i called you queers," the man crossed his arms and stared directly at tyler. "why? you got a problem, fudge packer?" and at that moment it took everything in him to not jump over the bar and kill the guy. 

"don't listen to him, he doesn't deserve the light." tyler complied and shook his head, walking away in attempt to calm himself. he half-smiled at josh and retrieved his bear again.

"fucking faggots," tyler stopped in his tracks, processing the word he'd just heard, and he lost it. he tossed himself over the bar and at the booth owner, his knuckles quickly coming in contact with the man's nose. the booth owner fell onto his butt, covering his injured sniffer as he let out a groan of discomfort, only for tyler to take a kick at his ribs and the man grumbled, rolling onto his side, eyebrows furrowing.

"i think the proper word you're looking for, is gay. maybe if you were educated and knew that, you wouldn't be on the ground right now you fucking idiot." he smiled before turning around and suddenly he was met with the face of security guards, but walked away from them as he grabbed joshua's wrist and his bear before willingly walking the two out of the fair grounds.

once reaching the vehicle, tyler turned to face josh with a fallen face but josh smiled at him. "hey, you did so good, tyler. that was so brave of you and it was cool as hell, too." josh grabbed tyler and brought him in for a big hug, a huge smile still plastered on his face while tyler's eyebrows furrowed in regret and deep thought. 

"josh, do you think they'll ever let us back in there?" tyler looked back at the park and watched as the security guards looked at the two of them closely. one actually signaling that he was watching the two of them. josh laughed. 

"dude, yeah. they're just pissed that you beat his ass."

tyler's cheeks tinted pink before he let out a small laugh. "could we rent a movie and go back to the hotel?"

josh then nodded and proceeded to plant a quick kiss on tyler's head before the two got inside the car and were on their way.


End file.
